expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Bobbie Draper (Books)
|referenced_n = |relationships_n = Benji Draper David Draper, nephew Chrisjen Avasarala, boss at UN |appeared_tv = |referenced_tv = |relationships_tv = |actor = }} Gunnery Sergeant Roberta "Bobbie" W. Draper is a Martian Marine of the 2nd Marine Expeditionary Force. She was stationed on Ganymede during the Ganymede incident. Appearance She is a little over two meters tall and a muscular hundred kilos at one g. She is of Polynesian ancestry. History Background At the time of her being stationed on Ganymede she has served in the Martian Marine Corps for twelve years. Ganymede Incident Stationed on Ganymede, Bobbie led a group of Marines including Privates Hillman, Travis, and Gourab on patrol around the greenhouses watching the UN Marines. She is then contacted by their outpost to return immediately. Upon returning she met with her CO Lieutenant Givens. Unable to radio each other due to a jamming signal over the base the put their helmets close together to hear each other by yelling. He reports that there are six UN Marines, a third of the garrison, assaulting the Martian outpost. Once they were about one-kilometer out, Bobbie realizes that the UN Marines are not attacking but are retreating from what appears to be a monster the monster wipes out both the Martian and UN Marines before it explodes leaving Bobbie alone, injured, and unable to tell the ships above Ganymede above her to stop attacking each other as she fades into unconscienceness. Eventually, she is awoken in a hospital by Naval Intelligence officer, Captain Thorson, despite the protests of her doctor Trisha Pichon who is to debrief her. He proceeds to ask her why she and her platoon fire on and destroy the UN outpost. It is then Bobbie realizes that no one else knows about the monster. She says to back herself up that there will be combat footage of it from her platoon and her own suit but Thorson replies that the blast from the impacts if the battle destroyed her platoon and her own suit's video log is static. Bobbie tells him that due to her armor being an older Mark III, it she's different firmware. Thorson then has her armor brought up and is reexamined by Petty Officer Electrician's Mate Singh who then realizes his error, but before he could bring up the footage Bobbie passes out again. Once she comes to, Captain Thorson who has viewed her combat footage apologizes for not believing her and thanks her for her professionalism. Later, she is visited by Dr. Trish and Captain Thorson who introduces her to Captain Martens, a grief councilor. She rejects his help but is shocked when he tells her they will be going to Earth. During their trip to Earth on the Harman Dae-Jung, Bobbie is called to a meeting with Captain Thorson and two other civilians, a severe-looking red headed woman and chubby man with thinning brown hair. The group finishes a report using Bobbie's I put on the timeline of events. It's then revealed the the monster was actually the source of the jamming signal. After the meeting Bobbie is met by Captain Martens in the cargo bay while working on her armor. He tells her that he's been observing her and she's beginning to show signs of post-traumatic stress disorder but theres nothing to be ashamed of and that he can help her. Bobbie replies that talking to him won't make her better but killing the people who started this war will. Once they arrive on Earth, Bobbie and Thorson attend a meeting with the delegations from Earth and Mar. Three hours in and only the agenda being discussed Bobbie looses her temper and asks why no one has spoken about the monster yet. Furious Throson sends her into the hall. When Marten arrives Thorson blames him for not being able to keep Bobbie under control and then tells them they are both on the next ship back to Mars to answer to a disiplinary council. When Martens ask her how she feels she goes for a walk. She wanders outside the UN building and begins to have a panic attack from never being outside without a suit on. She rushes back inside but tries again. She wanders down the streets admiring the amount of people there are. She also begins to think how much of the Martian propaganda about people from Earth being lazy and living off of the government. She makes her way to a coffee shop and orders a drink. Once it arrives she asks the waitress about how things on Earth are. Later that night she goes to the Dasihari Lounge to have a drink. She is met by Chrisjen Avasarala who after talking and they both tell eachother their side had nothing to do with the monster on Ganymede Avasarala offers her a job as her liaison to the Martian Military. Afterwards, Thorson orders her to his office the next day. The next morning Bobbie arrives for her meeting with Thorson. He tells her that he overreacted not realizing the extent of her trauma still not believing her story. He then tells her that she will be staying on Earth with him to repair the damage she caused at the meeting between the Earth and Martian delegates. She then tells him she is leaving. On her way out of the office she runs into Martens who askew if they are parting on good terms to which she replies they are. After, outside in the hallway she calls Avarsala and takes the job. On her first day as Avarasala's liaison, she is given hundreds of pages on the incident, everything the U.N. knows, and told to read it all that day. To be friendly with Soren Cottwald, Avarsala's assistant, she offers to run an errand for him. He refuses and she is shocked by his attitude towards their boss. Early the next morning she is called into the office by Soren. When she gets there she recognizes Sadavir Errinwright and a few generals and admirals. When she is finally noticed by Avarsala she is told that they are in a shooting war with Mars. On indefinite psychological furlough after the events on Ganymede, Bobbie Draper went to Londres Nova to live with her brother Benji Draper, his wife and their son (and her nephew) David Draper. Bobbie later got her own place in Innis Shallow, and started working with veterans' outreach. She also did some unofficial work for Avasarala and the UN. Category:Viewpoint characters